Resurrection
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: Suze and Jesse are together and in love. And then there is little old Spike who is jealous, by the looks of it. But after a freak accident, Spike dies. Suze and Jesse try and bring him back, but something very odd happens to him...[SJ]
1. The Surprise

**Spike's Tale**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey Jesse!" I said. I had just driven over his apartment on my way to school. I was at his door and he was smiling at me. He looked a little groggy, but also very clean. See Jesse is the guy who loves to get up early. The complete opposite of me - but you know what they say, opposite's attract.Frankly, I like my sleep. But he gets up for work anyway, though I really don't see the point in getting uptwo hours earlier than you have to. That will always remain a mystery to me. Screw the sunrise. I mean its beautiful and all when you see it, especially in Jesse's presence, but I need my sleep or I'm a total bitch the whole day. That's partly why Dopey can't stand me. I'm a complete bitch to him everyday because I never get enough sleep. Well, I'm not a bitch around Jesse because he is so nice to me and we're in love. You don't want the love of your life seeing you PMSing when its not even that time of the month. Actually, sometimes I do get up early, because I have to see Father Dom in the morning for some things. You know, mediating things. Not very unusual, eh? Uh..yeah...the rambling...its gotta stop.

Anyway, Jesse had opened the door and was beaming at me. _Uh, okay. Is there something I'm missing?_ "Hello, Susannah," he said in that silky smooth voice of his. He leaned down and gave me a little peck on the lips. However, I had other plans. When he was about to pull away, I pulled him back toward me and gave him a nice long kiss that he fully returned. I don't think he really understood what happened until he was looking at me again, kissing aside.

"Susannah," he smirked, "can you not do that? At least not in the doorway," he stated. _What? You don't like my kisses, Jesse? I like yours..._

"Sorry, Jesse, I couldn't help myself. How about we go inside then?" I offered.

He just looked at me and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

I stepped closer to him, "Kiss me?"

He chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere _querida_?"

_Uh, with you._ "Oh come on Jesse, school doesn't start for another hour," I whined.

"Susannah, you have a meeting with Father Dominic this morning, do you not?" He inquired.

"Jesse," I groaned, "I'm sure Father Dom with understand if I'm late." I grinned at him.

"Susannah!" He yelled. Meanwhile we were still at the doorway.

"What?" I asked all innocently, "I was just gonna tell him there was traffic."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, come in Susannah," we walked in and he closed the door behind him, "I have a surprise for you anyway." _Oh, so that's why he looked so happy._

I saw Spike on the windowseat in the living room. I went over to pet him. Yeah, that _thing_ had a grudge against me. But I wanted to make ends meet and see if I could get him to like me. I'll just start by petting him. So, I went over to pet him. He was sleeping, so I started petting his head. He opened his eyes and looked at me. And _hissed._

I backed away, for fear of attack. Jesse just came up behind me and chuckled.

"That cat is evil," I stated.

"I'm sure he thinks the same fo you," he said. _Hey! That was mean._

"Hey! _I'm _the one who saved him. He should be grateful for that," I muttered. I looked back at the cat. He was glaring at me.

"True," Jesse agreed.

"Maybe he's gay," I suggested.

"What?" Jesse asked, surprised.

"Maybe he's gay. I mean, the cat hates me and loves you. Maybe he's got a kitty crush on you." Then I started giggling. It's kinda funny. I mean if he were human, he'd probably be putting the moves on my Jesse.

"Susannah, shut up," he said. _Did he just...? Hmph._

He went over to the cat and started petting him and scratching his head. The cat was purring_really_ loudly. God, it sounds like a broken refrigerator. If only Jesse would give _me _that much attention. It makes you think he's gay with his cat. Um, eww...

"Jesse.." I whined.

"Yes, Susannah?" He asked. _God, he can be so infuriating sometimes._

_It would be nice if you did that to me,_ I thought.

"Excuse me?"Jesse asked, kind of laughingly.

_Huh? _"What did I say?" _Oh god, I didn't!_ "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, querida," he said.

"Oh god," I groaned.

He smiled and came over to me. I plopped myself down on his plush couch. He plopped himslef next to me. "Susannah, its okay," he said.

"Uh, no its not, I just completely embarrassed myself," I said.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed around me _querida_," he said. And then he leaned over and kissed me._ Hmm, maybe I should embarrass myself more often_.

I kissed him back. Just the way to start my day, kissing my boyfriend.

He pulled back and looked at me, "Feel better now, _querida_?"

I grinned, "A little."

Then he leaned in for another one. _Jeez, this guy is really horny this morning._

That thought made me giggle a bit and I pulled away to giggle more. Jesse just looked at me strangely. "_Querida_, are you alright?"

"Yes," I said between giggles.

"Okay then," he said and stood up. He walked into his bedroom for a minute and reappeared moments later.

"Would you like that surprise now _querida_?" he asked.

"Boy would I," I said and got up. I walked over to Jesse, who was beaming again, by the way.

He led me into his bedroom and shut the door. _Okay...he's not gonna jump me or anything right now, is he?_ I wouldn't mind that, but I'd be late for school.

"Susannah," Jesse said. I turned my attention back to him.

"Hmm?"

He picked up a blanket with something in it and gently handed it to me. It was rather warm. And it was moving. I opened the blanket up to reveal an adorable little Pomeranian puppy.

"Oh my god, its so _cute_!" I shrieked. I've always wanted a dog, but my mom would never let me get another one because of Max.

"So you like her?" he asked.

"Of course I do!"

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I knew you would."

Then I sighed, "But Jesse, my mom will never let me keep her." I frowned.

"I know querida, that's why I'm going to keep her here and take care of her," he said.

"Oh, thanks SO much Jesse!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "No problem Susannah." Then he glanced at the clock on his wall, "Susannah, you must get to school now. You are already late for Father Dominic's meeting," he said and rushed me out the door. But not before giving me a nice frencher to start my day.

I smiled the whole way down to the parking lot. I was even smiling when I got to school.

Father D was puzzled by my sudden rush of happiness, but he didn't say anything to me. I could just tell.

* * *

**_Okay, kindly review people. Can I have a minimum of 10 reviews? Please?_**

**_I would just like to know that at least ten people are reading it._**

**_♥nicole♥_**


	2. Shelly

**beebee17 _- About the review thingy, I know. And I won't do it anymore. I can see how it gets annoying. And about the pun. I actually really was thinking about doing that, but then people would probably think it was actually about his tail, which would be kinda odd if you ask me. So, yeah, I didn't do it. I might actually end up changing the name in the future anyhow. _**

**Sunshine418 _- Nope, not a one-shot; definitely a story._**

**maritinkerbell _- Yes, I know that the title sounds like it should be in his POV. And as a little hint for the future in this story, it will be in his POV. I'll let you ponder about why that is. But like I said to beebee's review, I might change the name eventually, if I can think of a better one, that is._**

**teenwriter22 _- Of course there are more chapters. Why wouldn't there be?_**

**LlamaDuck _- How to make the hearts: Press the numlock key on the keyboard (its above the number 7 on the numberpad (NOT the row of numbers)). Make sure the light above it is lit up. Then hold down any of the Alt. keys and press number 3 on the number pad (again, NOT on the row of numbers). And thats all there is to it._**

**Thanks to:_ BillThePonyLlama, Quietly Losing Control, Koizak, nikki007, sassystar678, and shadowheart13._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2**_

**"Suze, what the hell is up with you?" Cee Cee asked me as we were eating lunch.**

**"Yeah, Suze," Adam pitched in.**

**I just looked at them both, "What do you mean?"**

**Cee just rolled her eyes, "I don't know. You just seem so damn _happy_?"**

**"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.**

**"Well, no, but its weird," she stated, "what we want to know is _why_ you're so happy."**

**I grinned.**

**"I went over Jesse's this morning–" I started, but Adam cut me off.**

**"Yes, now I see why you are glowing today."**

**I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut your mouth, Adam, I'm not finished."**

**"Yes, ma'am!" he said and saluted me. Big goof.**

**"Well, I went over to his apartment this morning. We, uh, talked a bit. Then he led me to his bedroom–" **

**"SUZE!" Adam screamed, "how _could_ you?"**

**"Adam, you disgust me."**

**"As I was saying before _somebody_ interrupted me, Jesse led me to his bedroom and he gave me something wrapped in a blanket. I unwrapped it, and guess what was in it?"**

**Cee said, "I don't know, Suze."**

**"A puppy! Oh my god, it was _so_ cute!" I exclaimed.**

**"Really?" Cee asked, surprised.**

**"Yeah, and it was a Pomeranian, too. Maybe he'll let you guys see it. He's keeping her at his place because my mom would never let me keep the dog at my house."**

**"That's cool Suze. I'd love to see her," she said, but seemed a little outraged, "but I'm more concerned as to why _my_ boyfriend never gets me anything cool like that."**

**"Hey!" Adam yelled.**

**"Well, its true."**

**I just rolled my eyes at both of them and finished eating my lunch.**

**I got up to go throw my trash away. Unfortunately that meant going past the jock table, where Dopey, Paul, Kelly, and Debbie sit.**

**I walked past the table, threw my garbage away. As I was walking back to my table, Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I nearly fell.**

**"What the fuck?" was my lovely reaction.**

**"Sorry Suze, I just needed to ask you something," he said while smirking.**

**"And that is...?"**

**He pulled me to a corner of the cafeteria and said, "So, I take it you slept with the cowboy?"**

**"What!" I screamed.**

**"And I take that as a yes," he said.**

**"What the _hell_ are you on about Paul?"**

**"You just seem so damn happy today, Suze, and that could only mean one thing," he said. He always acts like he knows everything. Not this time, Paulie.**

**"And its not the thing you're thinking, _Paulie_," I rebutted.**

**"Okay, then if you didn't get laid, what did happen to make you so fucking happy-go-lucky?"**

**"None of your business."**

**"Fine, then if you won't tell me, I'll just have to resort to my original thought."**

**"Fine, Paul, Jesse gave me a puppy. Happy?" **

**"A _puppy_? What kind of_ loser_ does that?" he rudely chided.**

**"A guy that doesn't always try and get in your pants," I answered.**

**"Oh, so he's tried?"**

**"Paul, shut your fucking mouth and leave me be!" **

**I walked away without looking back once. I went back to our table to a shocked Cee Cee and Adam. I heard Paul yell, "Suze, I was just kididng!" but I ignored it. Paul can be a really nice guy, but sometimes, when he's in a bad mood, he acts like a total asshole. Take today for instance. **

**Cee Cee and Adam were just staring at me with their mouths hanging open. "What?" I asked them**

**"You-you just told off Paul Slater," Cee Cee said, astonished.**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"Holy shit, Suze," Adam said. What the hell was the big deal?**

**"Susannah Simon, please report to my office as soon as possible," said Father Dom over the loud-speaker.**

**"You're in for it now, Simon," Cee Cee stated.**

**"What the hell did I do this time?" I said to them.**

**"You just told off Paul Slater in front of a bunch of nuns," said Adam, matter-of-factly.**

**"Oh," I said. I looked around. Jeez, I hadn't realized that many people were watching. And waiting. For what, I do not know.**

**I got up, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. Off to Dommy's office we go! Yippee!**

**I walked down the long breeze way and approached Father D's office. I knocked and then heard his voice, "Come in."**

**So I walked in. **

**"Have a seat, Susannah," he said. And so I sat.**

**"What's up, Father D?" I innocently asked.**

**"Well, Susannah, Sister Ernestine just recently talked to me."**

**"And..." I said, urging him to continue.**

**"Well, she said you were yelling - and swearing - at Mr. Slater in the cafeteria. Is this correct?" he asked.**

**I sighed. Way to put a damper on my wonderful mood. "Yes, it is Father Dom," I said glumly.**

**"Susannah, you and Mr. Slater have been getting along so well recently, what happend?"**

**I tried to figure out a way to say this to a priest. "He kept asking me if I slept with Jesse," I replied. Oh, nice way to break it to him, Suze.**

**"Susannah!"**

**"What? I swear, that's what he was saying to me and asking why I was so happy," I tried to explain.**

**"And why is that you are happy, Susannah?" Father D asked, as if he was afraid to know the truth.**

**"Okay, Father Dom, I have _not_ slept with Jesse, if that's what your thinking. And Jesse got me an adorable little puppy." **

**"A puppy?" he asked in disbelief.**

**"Yes, a puppy, Father Dom. Its so cute. It's a little Pomeranian puppy and it's a girl and– "**

**"Alright, Susannah," he cut me off and sighed, "you can go back to class now. I'll try and sort things out with Sister Ernestine."**

**"Thanks Father D, see ya later!" I said and walked out of his office just as the students were filing out of the classrooms.**

**I went to my locker and grabbed my Calculus book. Yeah, I was in Calc. Can you believe it? I never thought I'd be able to be in Calc class by me senior year, but here I am, a senior, and in Calc class. **

**I shut my locker and proceeded to walk to Mr. Beck's class. He was the Calculus teacher. **

**So, I walked into the classroom and sat down in my assigned seat. Mr. Beck wasn't there yet; he usually gets here like five minutes later than the students. Anyway, he just _had_ to put us in alphabetical order. So, I was sitting right next to Paul. Any other day I wouldn't really mind. But after telling him off last period during lunch, I wasn't really all that happy to be sitting right nex tot him.**

**"Hey, Suze," he greeted me.**

**"Fuck off, Paul," I hissed back.**

**"Aww, that hurts Simon," he said, acting like it really hurt him. Pfft.**

**"Whatever, Paul," I replied.**

**"Suze, I know you're pissed off at me. I was just kidding when I said you were sleeping with him," he said. Right when he said 'sleeping with him' everyone seemed to shift in their seats. You know, to try and hear our conversation better.**

**"Okay, you were kidding Paul. I forgive you. Now just shut up," I said back to him.**

**Then a note was thrown on my desk. It was addressed to me, obviously. I knew that handwriting, too. _Cee Cee._**

**Yeah, Cee Cee was in my class. The smart people class. I really thought I'd never be in a smart people class, but here I am. I've gone a long way since last year. Probably 'cause I've gotten over the prospect of Paul Slater being in practically every class of mine. Yeah, Paul and I made amends with each other. You know, after the Winter Formal and everything last year.**

**I opened up the note and read it. _What the hell did Father Dom want? Did you get in trouble for telling off Paul?_ I rolled my eyes. She just _has_ to know everything, doesn't she?**

**He wanted to know why I cursed off Paul. I told him exactly why. So, no, I didn't get in trouble. I probably would have if I hit Paul, though. ****I folded up the note and handed it back to her.**

**She opened it up, read it, and wrote something else. Then she passed it back to me. In case you haven't noticed, she was sitting next to me too. Mr. Beck made her switch seats with some kid, so now she was sitting next to me on my left and, of course, Paul was sitting on my right. Thankfully, he was not trying to read the note.**

**Oh. Well what did Paul say to you that made you so pissed off?**

**I wrote: _He asked me if I was sleeping with Jesse. _**

**Are you?**

**No! What the hell, Cee?**

**Sorry, just had to make sure. I mean, he seems the guy who would wait until marriage.**

**He is, Cee. We barely even get to second base, let alone actually doing it.**

**Oh. **

**I didn't get to write anymore, because at that moment, Mr. Beck came waltzing through the door.**

**The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. After school, I was to go over to Jesse's place to see the puppy and to figure out a name for her. **

**So, right after school, I got in my car and drove over to his apartment, which was only about five minutes away from the Mission.**

**I got up to his floor pretty fast. I knocked on his door and he opened it pretty fast.**

**"Hello Susannah," he greeted me and motioned for me to come in. **

**"Hey Jesse," I said as I walked in behind him. Right when I got through the doorway, I was mauled by the little puppy. She came and like jumped right in my arms. And thankfully, I caught her.**

**"Hello sweetie," I said to the puppy. Man, we really need to come up with a name for her.**

**She barked, well close enough to it - after all, she was still only a few months old.**

**"So, have you thought about her name, Susannah?" Jesse asked me. **

**Hmm, a name..."No, not really, but I can try now," I replied, "let's see..." I trailed off as I thought.**

**"How 'bout Shelly?" I asked.**

**"Hmm," he said, "I was thinking more of a Misty or Krystal."**

**"Jesse. Those are corny names. Misty is nice, but Krystal is so a human name, not something you name your dog."**

**He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, Susannah, do you have any more suggestions?"**

**"I don't know. What about KitKat?"**

**He looked puzzled, "Kit...Kat?" he said as if it were two words, and looked even more confused after he said it himself. **

**I laughed. It was funny how clueless he was sometimes. **

**"Jesse, KitKat is the name of a candy bar," I explained to him.**

**Then, I think, he got the idea of what I was saying, "Oh. Right. But why name her after a candy bar, Susannah, its rather strange."**

**"Yeah, well, so is Krystal." I shot back, even though he wasn't technically arguing with me.**

**"Querida," he said in a fine-do-what-you-want tone, "its your dog, so pick the name."**

**"Good. I like Shelly. I think it's a good name for her, right Shelly?" I asked the dog, using her new name. She yipped in reply and started wagging her tail. Then she came over and started licking my feet (I had taken my shoes off at the door so I wouldn't get Jesse's rug all dirty).**

**"Shelly! Stop that, it tickles!" she stopped licking my feet and came and jumped into my lap.**

**"Wow, this dog is obedient," I said, stating the obvious once again.**

**"Well, I'm glad we found you a pet that likes you and will actually listen to you," said Jesse.**

**"Yeah, unlike your rag of a cat."**

**He looked at me strangely, "does he really look like a rag?" then he looked at Spike, who was sitting on the window seat.**

**"Yes. A very furry rag," I said, trying to hold in my laughter.**

**"Whatever you say, querida," he responded. And he leaned over and kissed me. Then the dog started yipping and wagging her tail. Aw, she is so adorable. And oh so furry.**

**We pulled apart and I looked at the clock on his wall. Wow, time does fly when your having fun. Man, it was already six and I had to go and babysit for the rest of the night. **

**"Jesse, I've gotta go," I told him. He looked a little sad, but then nodded his head.**

**I got up off the couch and grabbed my purse from the coat hanger. Jesse came over and gave me one last peck goodbye, and then I walked out and drove home.**

* * *

_**Alright, I know practically nothing happened this chapter. However, the next chapter is where the plot will kick in. So, don't be sad, get glad (lol, couldn't resist).**_

_**§nicole§**_


	3. Babysitting and Freak Accidents

_**beebee17- Yeah, I thought so too. Suze seems the type to have a potty mouth, but I guess Meg being under the teen publisher and all limits her.**_

_**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**_

_**And now, here is a shortish chapter, but the plot finally starts. And I KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING!**_

_**Proud of me?**_

_**Okay, on with the show, er, fic...**__**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 3_**

"Suze, play with me!" screamed Timmy, one of the boys that I was babysitting. There were four kids altogether: Sarah (13), Melissa (10), Troy (7), and Timmy (4).

"No, Suze play with me," screamed Troy. God, kids are so anoying. I hope mine are never like this.

"I can play with both of you," I reasoned, "what would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, hide and seek _tag_!" Troy agreed, but put extra emphasis on tag. So they can get along after all. Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Okay, that sounds good," I said. Then I looked over to the girls, who were whispering about something.

"Would you two like to play?" I asked them.

They looked a little taken aback that I had asked them to play the game. "No," answered Sarah, "we're too old to play such a childish game."

"Yeah," Melissa pitched in.

"I'm going to play and I'm older than you," I told them. Look, I was trying to get them to do something. They were just sitting there and doing practically nothing.

"That's because you're stupid," Sarah said.

"Excuse me?" I said, pretending I didn't hear her properly.

"I said 'that's because you're stupid'," she answered.

"Do you always talk to your elders that way?" I queried.

"No, only to the ones I don't like," she replied. Wow, what a smart-ass. She needs some straightening out. Let me guess, she's the most popular girl in school. I wouldn't be surprised.

I just smiled. "We're all entitled to our own opinions. No one ever said you had to like me," I said calmly. Inside I was raging mad.

"Uh huh," Sarah said, "well, we're going in my room." And they got up and walked up the stairs and were out of sight. Good, little bitches.

I turned back to the two little boys, who were being angels, by the way.

"So, do you two still want to play hide n seek tag?" I asked.

They nodded their heads and screamed "Yeah!" in unison.

So, I led them outside to the backyard and we played it. I had fun, I was it mostly because they didn't want to, but it was still fun. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have kids.

"Ahhh!"

Oh, I forgot about them.

I quickly ran back inside, ushering the boys in also and ran up the stairs. I went into their room and found Sarah still screaming her head off.

"Eeek!" she screamed again.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me and scowled. Then she said, "I got green nailpolish on my brand new suede skirt," she explained. I went to her and examined it. She got it pretty good.

"Is this real suede," I asked.

She looked unsure, "I think so," she replied.

"You don't kmow for sure?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Do you still have the price tag and washing information?" I asked. She nodded and fumbled through a drawer. She came out with a ticket. I looked at it. $21.00.

"This isn't real sueded," I informed her.

She protested, "Yes it is!"

"No, its not," I retaliated, "real suede would cost hundreds of dollars, Sarah."

Then I looked at the washing instructions. Dry clean, it said.

"You have to take it to the cleaners," I said to her.

Then she burst into tears. "What is it?" I asked.

She jsut shook her head, "Mom's gonna kill me. I just got that yesterday!"

"It's only a skirt," I reminded her.

"I know," she sniffled.

Then, I had an idea.

"Sarah, do you trust me?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know," she replied, "why?"

"Because I think I can make your skirt better," I replied.

She looked at me quizzically, "How?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. Good enough.

"Okay, then I'll take this with me. I'll bring it to you in a few days when I come to babysit again," I told her. "You'll love it." I assured her.

"Okay," she said in a small voice. God, all over a skirt that wasn't even that much. But hey, I wanted this kid to like me. And if she did, then her sister certainly would.

Right when I got downstairs, I heard a car pull in the driveway. The parents were home, FINALLY.

I quickly shoved the skirt in my bag before her mother saw it.

"Hello, sweetie," the mother said as soon as she came through the door. I said a 'hello'. She dropped her stuff on the counter and handed me my $50. Four kids for three hours gets you good pay.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hertz," I thanked her.

"No, thank _you_, Suze. I know my kids are a handful," she said and smiled, "now where are the little devils?"

I laughed at that and said, "The girls are in Sarah's room and the boys are in the den playing video games."

"Okay, well thanks again, Suze. I'll see you Thursday?"

"Sure," I said, "Goodbye." I waved and headed out the door.

I hopped in my car and drove off. As I was driving down Seventeen-mile drive, I saw something in the middle of the road. It looked like a dead animal. I ignored it, because dead animals are revolting, but when it twitched, I realized it was still alive.

So, I parked my car on the side of the road and went up to the _cat_? I guess thats what it was.

Then I recognized the cat. _Spike._

_

* * *

OoOoh. Spikie is road-kill. Well, almost. Heh._

So, is it good, bad, horrifyingly repulsive?

ReViEw, PlEaSe!

§nicole§


	4. The VET

**_Sunshine418_ - Hey Steph! Ha, I'll try and update "When in Egypt..." soon. And no, that was not from actual experience. I've heard worse horror stories, though. LOL. I was feeling bad for poor Spike as I was writing it. And I was gagging when I was writing this chaoter.**

_**seabiscuit0810 **_- **Spikey isn't dead. Yet. Heehee.**

_**BillThePonyLlama **_- **Thanks for the nervous system information. But Spike was, indeed, alive. Well, at the time. Not so much anymore. **

_**tokengirl **_- **Yes, I DO care about grammar. I find it annoying when a person doesn't use grammar correctly. )**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot. But SHELLY IS MINE!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Oh. Shit. Oh shit. SHIT!

FUCK!

Oh, god, Jesse's gonna freak.

That's all I could think about as I was driving to the vet. Jesse. And how he would react to his roadkill of a cat.

Spike wasn't entirely dead yet. But he was bleeding all over my car seat. Luckily, I had a plastic bag in the car.

God, if I saw ONE drop of blood on my back seat, I would kill that cat. Erm, that is, if he wasn't already almost dead.

The drive to the vet wasn't very long. It was about 5 minutes, tops.

I rushed the mutilated cat into animal hospital. The secretary took one look at the thing and was like, "OH MY GOD!".

Then she passed out.

Ha, I'm surprised I haven't yet.

I mean, I guess it was THAT bad.

A few people screamed.

Another secretary that just came in for her shift - and I guess to relieve the one that just passed out - helped the previously passed out secretary. She was fine in a few minutes.

I'm not so sure Spike would be though.

A few veterinarians rushed out of their offices to see what the commotion was. They saw the mangled cat in my arms, took it, and rushed into another room. They told me to remain in the waiting room.

Hey, no objection here. I didn't want to see my boyfriend's maimed cat being operated on.

But the look one of the vets gave me said all I needed to know. Spike was a goner.

When I got over the sick feeling in my stomach, I retrieved my cell phone from my bag. Not the plastic bag - that was completely soaked with blood - which I know SOME people might have been thinking, since that was the last bag I last referred to. But the one I am referring to now is my purse. Except, I really don't like calling it a purse. It was one of those bags that you slip over your head and let it cross across your chest. Aren't they called messenger bags?

GOD, I was thinking about my frigging BAG, when I'm supposed to be calling my boyfriend to let him know that his cat is practically DISMEMBERED!

So I dialed his cell number. He might be on break from his night shift.

"Hello, _querida_," Jesse said after the phone rang two times.

"Uh, hi, Jesse," I said, as calmly as I could.

But, him being Jesse, he detected the waver in my voice.

"Susannah, is something the matter? You can tell me, _querida_, whatever it is," he told me.

I sighed.

God, this is going to be horrible.

"Jesse, yes, there is something wrong. Its...its Spike, Jesse."

"Why? What's wrong with hum, Susannah? Did he hiss at you again?" he joked.

Oh, god. I don't think I can do this.

"Jesse, this is serious. I wish it were only him hissing at me," I tried to tell him in an unwavering voice. No such luck.

"Oh. Then what is it?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Jesse, can you just come down to the veterinary clinic?" I asked him. "I'll explain when you get here."

"Yes, sure," he said, hurriedly, "Goodbye, _querida_."

And he hung up before I got to say goodbye.

He rushed through the door a good five minutes later. Funny, the hospital was at least fifteen minutes away...

He saw me and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Susannah, what has happened? Where's Spike?" he inquired.

I looked him in the eye. "Oh, Jesse, I don't...Spike may not make it, Jesse."

His eyes widened. "What happened? Is he ill? Has there been an accident?"

"Um, well, I guess there was an accident," I said. I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him how I found Spike.

"_Nombre de dios, querida_. That's a lot to deal with in one day," he said sympathetically.

I felt really bad though. I mean, the cat he's grown to know and love just earned the title "Road Kill."

"Susannah, how did this happen?" he asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, Jesse. I guess he went for an evening hunt and a car came and..." I didn't think there was a need for me to continue that statement.

"I see." was all he said. The look on his face was all I need to see.

He was broken.

The look on his face made me want help in any way I could.

There has to be someway to...

Hmm...

Maybe Paul would know?

"Jesse, I'll be right back," I told him and squeezed his hand.

I went outside and called Paul's cell.

"Suze, what's up?" was Paul's greeting.

"Hi, Paul," I replied.

"Is there any specific reason you're calling?" he queried.

"Actually, yes," I answered, "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked, seductively.

Eww . . .

"Paul, now's not the time to be thinking with your dick," I advised.

He chuckled. "Okay, Suze, I'll tame him."

Ugh. Guys.

"Paul, this is really serious. I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

I told him about Spike and everything that happened so far.

"Let me guess," he said, after I was finished telling him the short version, "you want me to find a way to bring him back to life."

I hate when he does this.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay, but I need something from you, first . . ." he said.

"PAUL!" I yelled, astonished.

"Just kidding, Suze. Sure, I'll do it for you," he said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, so, so, so MUCH," I gushed.

"Jeez, Simon, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"I know, I know. But thanks, again," I said, "Oh, and when should we come over?"

"Hmm...well, I'm, uh, kinda busy right now, but you wanna come over when ever you're done over there. As long as its no shorter than a half hour."

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay, well, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

I went back inside and accompanied Jesse. He looked down.

I guess I don't blame him, though. I mean, his cat is practically dead.

"Susannah?" Jesse said.

He looked at me with a solemn face. This was probably the only time he has showed emotion at a time like this.

"Hmm?"

He smiled a little.

"What am I going to do?" he asked.

I felt so bad. "Jesse, its going to be okay. Everything will turn out alright. I promise," I told him.

He tried smiling again. "But - but how do you know?" he queried.

"Jesse, just trust me. I have a plan," I assured him.

This time he truly, genuinely smiled. "Alright, _querida_."

After the operation came to an end, a veterinarian came out. He told us that they tried their best, but the injury was just too serious.

Jesse looked at me in a but-you-PROMISED way. I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Trust me, Jesse," to which he nodded in reply.

The vet asked if we wanted to take the dead, mangled body - well, they said carcass and not so many gross adjectives - home or let them keep it. I said we'd take it.

We did - and it was SO gross. But you gotta do what you gotta do. And, apparently, I gotta bring a dead cat back to life.

We put Spike in another plastic bag that I found. I made Jesse do it, because I was NOT touching a dead animal, especially one as bloody as Spike.

Jesse didn't question me or anything. I knew he had faith in me. I just hope it would last long enough.

We drove over to Paul's place. Still, Jesse asked no questions.

I talked with Paul about it, and he found an incantation thingy that would work.

* * *

**_How'd you like it?_**

**_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I kinds forgot about this fic for awhile. Sorry._**

**_Okay, so _REVIEW_, my lovies._**

**«Nicole»**


	5. The Mystery Man

**Hahaha, I'm FINALLY updating! Aren't you proud of me? I know I am. Proud of me, I mean. Well, read and enjoy, everyone, then remember to be kind and review . . . **

**Disclaimer:**_ I own none of the Mediator characters, Meg Cabot does. Pretty much everything you read here belongs to her._

**tokengirl **_- Yes, he'll be alive again. In one way or another._

**Strawberry-Shortcake01 **_- HI, LINDS!_

**seabiscuit0810 **_- Yes and yes. I hope you feel better with your allergies and all. I wouldn't know how it feels, being lucky to not have that problem._

**Alexalily **_- Apparently, yes. He can._

_**

* * *

**_

**((Dedicated to Mrs. Nikki Slater for being the first to review the chapter))**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Suze, could I talk to you for a minute?" Paul asked me after he performed the resurrection thingy - or whatever the hell it was.

I looked up from the cat's mangled body. "Uh, yeah, sure," I said.

He smiled and I walked with him outside.

"I didn't want to say this around Rico," he said, when we got outside, "but, Suze, the incantation should work, but . . . sometimes it doesn't. And sometimes . . . well, sometimes there are side-effects."

I looked at him skeptically. "Side-effects?" I echoed. "What _kind_ of side effects?"

"See, Suze," he said, "its never really been performed on an animal before, so something . . . strange could happen."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, its never been performed on an animal, so there's no telling what could happen," he said. "Just . . . don't tell de Silva." Then he mumbled under his breath, "He'll probably kill me."

God, I can't believe he _did_ this. I mean, performed it on a dead cat, when it hadn't been done before?

Well, I mean, at least he helped in some way. Let's just hope these side effects that he was talking about don't happen, or are minor.

"Fine, I won't tell him," I said.

"Good," he said, "Now you can get Rico away and we can finally have the place to ourselves . . ." Then he proceeded to put his arms around my waist and dip me low, like we were dancing or something.

After he brought me back up, I said, "I seriously hope you meant dancing. Otherwise, you are out of your mind."

He laughed and said, "Then maybe I am out of my mind."

"Ugh," I said, disgusted. "Paul, I thought you were over me?"

He shrugged. "Old feelings die hard, I guess," he said.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked, meaning it to be more of a rhetorical question. "Paul, there are so many other prettier women out there. Why do you want me?"

He looked me straight in the eye, sending chills down my spine. His face was totally and completely expressionless. "Because, Suze, you _are_ the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. There is no other girl out there like you. _That_," he said, "is why I want - no, _need_ - you, Suze." With that said, he ripped his eyes away from mine and walked back inside, like he hadn't said anything at all.

But what scared me the most was that I couldn't help but feel that maybe he was telling the truth.

Why, oh WHY, can't I have a normal life?

- § -

"I am _not_ leaving him here with you," I heard Jesse say. He was seething. Wonderful.

"De Silva, I'm not going to do anything to your stupid cat. If I really wanted to sabotage your love, would I have performed this in the first place?" Paul replied.

Jesse sputtered and sat back in his chair with his arms across his chest.

We were in Paul's cellar. The cat was lying on the table in the middle of the room. Paul had said that the cat had to stay here, because he knew what to do and moving the carcass could ruin the whole performance. Of course, Jesse hated this idea.

Men. Always have to have it their way.

I was on the couch in the cellar (who else do you know has couches in their cellar?), dozing off. Hearing them bicker really was boring enough to fall asleep.

I really must have dozed off, because I heard a faint voice call my name. "Susannah," it said, "come on, we're leaving."

"One more minute," I said, rolling over. Only, I wasn't on my queen size bed at home, so when I rolled over, I fell on the floor.

Well, _that_ woke me up.

I looked around, startled. "Ungh," I mumbled.

"Susannah, I need to take you home. I'm not letting you drive home like this; I'll take you to get your car tomorrow," Jesse said.

I looked at him, groggily. "Whatever," I said, my voice all raspy. Jesse helped me stand and we walked out of Paul's house together. I vaguely remember Paul saying, "See ya later, Suze."

- § -

Jesse called my cell phone at five o'clock in the morning. He came and picked me up to get my car. And by the time I got home it was time to get ready for school. So, really, I was operating on three hours of sleep. Luckily my mom didn't grill me too badly for coming home at two in the morning and not calling beforehand to let her know. As long as I was with Jesse, my mom didn't really care all that much. I think she actually may have a crush on him . . .

School was a drag as usual.

At lunch, thought, I talked to Paul. He had told me during home room to meet him out in the graveyard. Kinda creepy to the average person, but - well . . . you should know by now that I'm not normal or average.

Anywho, after I scoffed down my Andy-made sandwich, I headed out toward the graveyard. I saw Paul out in the distance, walking between headstones and reading them. There was actually a freshly dug grave near where he was - I guess there would be a burial the next day or something.

"Hey, Suze," Paul said as I walked up to him. "I see you didn't blow me off." Then he smirked. "Actually, now that I think about it, that might not be a bad idea."

I glared at him. "Paul, just cut to the chase."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Well," he said, "the resurrection should be done when school lets out. So I guess you should stop by after school with Rico."

"Oh," I replied. Then I remembered that Jesse had the afternoon shift today. "Paul, Jesse will be working then. Can't we stop by later?"

"Well, actually, I was planning on going out tonight. So, no. Can't you just pick the damn cat up? I'm sure you have a key to de Silva's place, anyway, so you could just drop the cat off on your way home."

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine, fine," I said. "I'll stop by at three, okay?"

He smiled. "No, four. I have to pick something up after school," he said. Then we heard the kids filing out of the courtyard. "We should get back to class."

"Right," I said, and started walking back.

"Oh, and Suze," he said. I looked back. "Don't be late."

I rolled my eyes and headed off to class.

Hmph. He made me miss the rest of lunch.

- § -

I enjoyed (ha) the rest of the school day. I was actually called down to Father D's office after lunch so we could go over the latest ghost issue. But that's about it.

When I got up to my room after school, I noticed Sarah's skirt hanging on my computer chair. I had put it there this morning, hoping to get a start on fixing it. Well, I have about an hour before I have to go to Paul's . . . maybe I can go to the fabric store to pick up some fabric for the skirt.

See, I'm planning on making a patched skirt. Keep the (fake) suede and all, but cut it up, then get leopard print and other shades of suede and patch it. I'm pretty sure she'll like it. Okay, I _hope_ she likes it.

So I went to the fabric store in the next town, since they had none in Carmel.

By the time I got back home, it was 3:45, so I headed over to Paul's quickly telling my mom I was going to library, then to drop something off at Jesse's. Well, at least _some_ of that statement was true.

I drove to Paul's house. I went up his front steps and rang the door bell.

Paul answered it. "Hey, you actually decided to stop by," he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Paul. Thought I would stand you up, eh?"

He laughed. "Hmm . . . you never know. Women are mysterious." He ushered me in and led me to the kitchen. "You want anything?"

I shook my head. "I just came for the cat, Slater."

"Fine, fine. Go down to the basement. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. The cat should be awaking in a little bit." He went to the fridge to grab something, so I figured that was my cue to go to the cellar.

I walked down the hallway, vaguely rememebering how to get to the cellar.

WHY didn't I ask Paul for directions?

I just kept walking until I found stairs that led down. The staircase had a light switch (or at least I hope that's what it was) at the top of it. I flicked it on, hoping that they were the lights to the cellar. I walked slowly down the stairs, making sure I didn't slip or anything.

Paul's house is kinda creepy if you ask me.

When I got to the bottom, there was a door, so I opened it.

YES, I found the cellar. I went in and looked around. Last time I had been in here, I was half asleep, so I wasn't really aware of my surroundings. But now I was.

And it stank of wine and liquor. I guess that's where ol' Grandpa Slaski keeps his booze. Heh.

There was also a book shelf down there with a bunch of books (who would've though?) on it. When I looked closer, I saw that they were shifting books. Wow.

Paul never told me about this stuff.

Then I accidentally hit something or whatever and a door opened up. Could it be . . . a secret passageway.

Just as I was about to enter, my curiosity killing me, I heard footsteps behind me.

Oh, no, Paul's caught me. Quick, HIDE!

But when I whirled around, I noticed that it wasn't Paul. Instead, it was someone who I didn't know - well, that's what I thought at the time.

It was a man. A _young_ man at that. He was very tall, very hot, and looked very tired.

Then he spoke. "Who are you?"

Did I mention he was also _very_ of the nude?

* * *

**Heh, like the cliffy?**

**drools Gah, sexy naked man . . . **

**Heehee.**

**Okay, so, review, my lovies, and you shall get more (eventually) . . . **

- § -

**Lurve,**

**Nicole**


	6. Lucky Paul

**Well, the long awaited chappy is here. So sorry it took so long. And...well its not really that long. Only about 5 pages on word. But it explains _some_ stuff at least. Well, I think it does at least.**

**And as many of you may have guessed, yes, the hot naked man is Spike. Believe it or not. I will explain _why_ he turned out to be a hot naked man instead an old wrinkly one. Eww, bad mental images.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Suze and Jesse are together and in love. And then there is little old Spike who is jealous, by the looks of it. But after a freak accident, Spike dies. Suze and Jesse try and bring him back, but something very odd happens to him...(SJ)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Mediator characters. If I did, I'd probably be living in a mansion in the Caribbean. Hey, some of us can dream, right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Resurrection**_

**Chapter 6**

Alright, so there was a hot, naked guy in front of me. What to do?

My gaze flickered lower to his - uh . . . yeah.

He was very endowed down there, I could tell.

WHAT?

God, he's hot and he's naked and probably has no clue who the hell he is, so really, can you blame me?

"Uh . . ." I said, my gaze landing back on his face again. "I should be asking you the same question."

Right that second Paul came down. He stopped short right next to me and said, "What the . . . ?"

Well, at least he didn't finish his statement.

I looked at Paul. "Do you know this guy? I mean, Jesus, Paul, you should've told me, I would have understood . . ." I joked.

"Suze, shut up," he snapped. He looked back at the guy, then looked at the table that we had laid Spike last night . . .

Oh, no, the cat's gone.

Wait . . .

I turned to Paul again. But right when I was about to say something, he interrupted me. "Suze, this . . . I think this is your boyfriend's . . . cat . . ."

My thoughts exactly.

But . . . is that really possible?

Heh, well I know that Spike isn't neutered now.

Erm . . . sorry, that was uncalled for.

"Paul . . ." I mumbled. Oh, God, this is so _weird_. "When you said side effects, I thought . . ."

He looked at me. "I know. I - I . . . wow." Then he glanced at - uh . . . Spike again. "Maybe I should get him some clothes."

I nodded. "Good idea," I replied and glanced at the naked man standing in front of me again.

Once Paul left, he spoke again. "You look familiar," he said, but he seemed to be having trouble speaking.

Oh, right. He was previously a dead cat. I guess that would do it.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked unsurely. I mean, if I were a cat and suddenly became a human, I guess I wouldn't know who I was either.

He shook his head. Great. Just as I thought.

Should I just make up a name for him or something? What's close to Spike?

Spooner?

HAHAHA.

Nah, that's too . . . weird.

Scott?

Yeah, that sounds good.

"Your name is Scott, okay?" I walked a little closer to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was completely naked and I was only a foot away from his . . . yeah.

God, I saw my boyfriend's cat naked before I've seen him naked.

He nodded. "Scott," he said, sounding it out.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jesse.

Shit, why was he calling me now?

I flipped it open and answered, "Jesse?"

"Susannah. Wow, it's great to hear your voice. Have you spoken to Slater yet?" he asked anxiously.

"Jesse, calm down. I'm, uh, actually here right now. I was going to surprise you, but I guess I just ruined that."

He chuckled. "All right. Do you know when you'll be back? I also wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, _querida_."

Aww, he's so sweet.

"I should be back soon, Jesse."

I could feel his smile through the phone. "Okay. I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too, Jesse," I replied and hung up.

Right then Paul came back down. "God, I'm surprised you got reception down here," he said, coming down the steps. "How is Rico, by the way?"

"Jesse's fine, Paul," I said impatiently. "Now can we get him dressed?"

He laughed. "What, never seen a naked man before? Surely you've seen Michelangelo's David before?" He came to stand next to me.

"You may not feel uncomfortable standing near a naked man, Paul, but I do. So can you give him the damn clothes, please?" I pleaded. Seriously, though. I felt so weird standing there next to a hot, naked man. And I was also tempted to look at him, even though I know I shouldn't.

So sue me for being curious.

Spike - er, _Scott_ - just stood there, naked, staring at us. I think he was confused.

Well, I guess I'd be confused too if I was suddenly a human.

THAT must have been a mind-whirling experience.

"Paul," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. "I told him his name was Scott."

He laughed. "I doubt he even understood you anyway, Suze. I mean, for God's sake, he was a dead cat less than 24 hours ago."

"No, Paul, he spoke to me. He asked me who I was and . . ."

He chuckled. "Right."

That got me angry. Who was he to tell me what I did and did not hear? He just laughed at me. Asshole.

"Fine. Don't believe me," I said angrily.

He flinched at my tone. "Suze, he couldn't have possibly spoken. He . . . it's not possible."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded and stood by his word.

Well, so did I.

I turned to the still naked man standing about ten feet away. "Scott?" He looked at me and straightened a little. "See," I said, turning to Paul, "he does understand."

He snorted. "That doesn't prove anything, Suze. He has to actually _talk_."

I groaned. "Fine," I retorted and turned back to the once-a-cat-now-a-human in front of me. "Scott, who am I?"

He blinked at me.

Paul laughed. "Oh, right, Suze." I turned around to see him smirking. Wow, he really is that arrogant.

"Yeah, well, he did it earlier."

He just rolled his eyes. "Just give up, Suze. It doesn't really matter anyway."

Yeah, it did, to me. Now that I was proven wrong. Wait, no, I wasn't _wrong_. I _did_ hear him speak to me. I wasn't hearing things, was I?

No, Suze, he's just trying to get to you.

Then Spi - _Scott_ spoke. God, I have to get used to saying Scott. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing to Paul. And I swear, I saw Paul choke on his saliva.

I turned toward Paul and gave him a 'see-I-was-right' look.

"B-but that's not possible—"

"Paul, you should have learned by now that anything is possible, considering what you and I are and do on a daily basis."

He seemed to recover quickly and shot a snide and totally inappropriate comment back at me. "Yeah, but it's not what I'd _like_ to be doing on a daily basis."

Reading it, you can't really understand the undercurrent in his voice that implied the sexual innuendo that he made.

"Paul, I _swear_—"

"Alright, Suze," he cut in.

I pointed toward Scott. "You get to do the honors of dressing him, Paul."

He looked at me in outrage and scandal. "What? He's your fucking cat, Suze. I'm not going to dress a _guy_." I swear I saw him shudder.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to do it. It's your fault he's like that anyway."

"Mine? You came to_ me _for help, Suze. I told you there'd be side-affects."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You're still dressing him." And I walked out of the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Encounters of the Freaky Kind

**Resurrection **

Chapter 7

Dinner that night went down the toilet. I was really looking forward to it too.

See, the thing is, I told Jesse. I had to. I mean, he was wondering where his cat was, so what else was I going to do? Say I gave Spike to a shelter? Yeah, like _that_ would go over well.

Jesse met me at Paul's house around 5 o'clock. He was expecting to see a big furball sleeping somewhere, purring like crazy. But that's not what he saw. Not by a long shot.

Before I led Jesse down to the basement, I explained what happened, leaving out the parts where I happened to see his cat's . . . ahem.

"What?" he blurted out when I finished explaining. "Susannah, can you speak a little slower? I didn't catch much of that."

I sighed. Great, I have to explain it again. Lovely.

"To make this short," I said, "your cat turned into a human."

He sputtered. "What!"

This was the reaction I had been expecting. Not that I liked it, though. I hated having to explain things like these to him. Well, I'm not saying that things like my boyfriend's cat turning into a man happen everyday, but you know what I meant. I hope.

"Jesse . . ." I sighed again. "You know how Paul said there might be side-affects?"

"Yes . . ."

I hesitated. "Well, there was one. One that made him turn into a man."

He just blinked at me as if he could not comprehend what I was saying. Now, for Jesse, that does not happen often, unless I say some modern lingo that he's never heard before.

"Okay, I can see you're not believing me here. Come on," I said, gesturing for him to follow me down the stairs and into the basement.

And there, sitting on a couch covered with a white sheet, was his cat in all his just-turned-into-a-man glory.

I pointed to him. "That's him. He doesn't remember anything that happened, but, surprisingly, he can speak English." Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Oh, and I told him his name was Scott."

Jesse nodded and went over to him. He started up a conversation with him, to which Scott was speaking fluently back. It was amazing, really. That a cat that turned into a human could speak our language so fluently.

I was actually surprised that Jesse believed me so quickly. I figured he would say that maybe that was just some guy that wanted a place to say and couldn't afford it, so he was living in Paul's basement.

But, then, I would say back that Paul would definitely keep his house secure and it wouldn't be breaking-in worthy. Besides, his cat was nowhere to be found. Spike doesn't just get up and go somewhere — unless that somewhere is to Jesse — cat or not.

So, yeah, this guy definitely _was_ his cat, whether that's believable or not. But then again, if I just told a random person that I could see ghosts, I'm sure they'd call me crazy and say I needed some help. So if seeing ghosts is considered unbelievable, but true, then I guess his cat turning into a human is also unbelievable, but true?

I think I'm just trying to convince myself that this is true, too. I mean, it _is_ really weird. I know for a fact that this doesn't happen everyday.

Ugh. I am so putting 'kill Paul' on the top of my to do list.

I told Jesse I was going upstairs to get something to drink. All of sudden, my mouth had become very arid.

So as I was grabbing a Diet Coke from Paul's refrigerator, I heard him — Paul — behind me. "Do you do this at everyone's house?"

I turned around, the coke securely in my hand, and said, "What?"

"Rummage through their fridge? Although, I've gotta say, the view was quite spectacular from here."

I glared at him. "You do realize that my boyfriend is in your basement right now, right?"

He nodded. "How could I forget?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "You know, I can fix this."

I let that sink in a minute. Fix what? Then it dawned on me. "Oh, no," I said quickly. "No, you've done enough screwing up for one day, Paul."

He smirked. "I could screw up everyday where you're concerned."

I just blinked at him. Okay . . .ew. He did _not_ just say that. "Paul! Shut up!" was what ended up coming out of my mouth.

He shrugged. "What? It's true."

I opened my Diet Coke and leaned back against the counter. "Okay, just . . . don't talk anymore, okay? You're making me sick."

"Sick with arousal or sick with regret?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Regret of what?" I snapped.

He smiled. "Why, choosing him over me."

"Paul, I thought we went over this all ready. I've made my decision and I'm not changing it. So just let it alone."

"Suze—"

"No!" I said. "Just drop it."

And he did. He knew he got me riled up, which was what he planned on doing in the first place, but he at least knew when to shut up. And right then was the perfect time. Although, I would have been happier if he didn't even talk at all.

I took my soda and went back down to the basement to see how Jesse and his cat were making out.

Okay, I worded that horribly.

I really _hope_ Jesse and Spike weren't making out. That would prove my accusations of Spike being gay true, but then that would mean that my boyfriend was also gay, and that I did _not_ want.

I shuddered.

Thoughts. Erasing. From. Mind. Now.

I saw Jesse still talking with Spike, er, Scott. So I went over to them and told Jesse I wanted to go. When he asked why, I said, "I don't feel well."

He nodded and got up. When Scott started following us up the stairs, I began to wonder. I guess I must've said it out loud — or Jesse can just read my mind — because Jesse said, "I'm letting him stay at my apartment. After all, he _is_ my pet. Sort of."

I smiled, despite what just happened between Paul and I.

- § -

When I got home I was planning on taking a nap, but then I remembered the stupid skirt I had to make for Sarah. And I had to babysit for them again tomorrow, and I told her I would have it done by tomorrow . . .

Ugh. Commitments. They suck.

So I went to my mom's bedroom and got her sewing machine and set it up in my room. I grabbed the materials off of my desk and began cutting them into squares.

Oh, please let this work, or I would have ruined her skirt even more than it was with the green nail polish.

I left the suede on the top so I wouldn't have to adjust the waist, and then I built from there.

About two hours later I held it up to look at it and see the progress I had made. When I got a good look at it, I was shocked to see that it looked good. Better than good, actually. It looked great.

Oh, she would love this . . .

Well, I hope she would love the leopard print and stuff, since I really didn't. But she seemed the type of girl who would.

**A/N: Sorry, I realize that was not the greatest chapter on earth, but I felt you guys needed an update on this, since its QUITE a few months since I've last updated. But please review!**


	8. Spiked Drink?

****

Resurrection

Chapter 8

Jesse and I decided to go see Father Dominic the next day, before I had to go babysit. It was after school, and I went into Father D's office, waiting for Jesse and Spike to arrive. I thought it was best not to tell the good father what was going on yet. Jesse could tell him, and, if need be, I would explain what he could not.

When I first got to Father Dom' office, he looked up, a little surprised (which was weird, since the receptionist had told him I was going to be coming in), and told me to sit. I did thankfully, since I had just had to run the track for gym last period, when it was scorching outside. Those teachers really need to learn to pick the cooler days to have us run.

"Susannah," he said pleasantly, "what brings you here?"

I smiled at him. "Actually, Jesse and I need to tell you something. We kind of, um, need your help."

He glanced down at my stomach and then quickly brought his eyes back up to my face. Um...okay. "What do you need to tell me?" If I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little...nervous.

"We can wait until Jesse gets here, Father D."

He nodded, still looking as nervous as ever. I noticed him glance at my stomach again and I think that's when I finally caught on to what he was thinking.

"Wait a second," I said, and Father Dom looked at me. "You don't think I'm...pregnant, do you?"

To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. "Well," he said. "I was, um, wondering—"

I rolled my eyes. Very disrespectful, I know. But, seriously, it looked as if he thought I was some kind of slut that got herself knocked up. No, I was not like that. Jesse and I have not had sex yet, and, by the looks of it, wouldn't until we were married.

I mean, we have not even reached second base yet. For me, that seems a little pathetic, but Jesse just says he wants to respect me and not take something so precious away from me so early.

Psh. Like virginity is precious. I really could care less. If Jesse was the one to take it, I would seriously be honored.

But, anyway, back to the conversation.

I cut Father Dom off with, "Jesse and I are _not_ having sex, Father Dom. The news is actually something a little more...shocking."

He still looked uneasy. I guess maybe he was thinking what else could be more shocking than me being pregnant?

Oh, I believe there is a lot more that can be shocking. Believe me.

We had to wait another five minutes (in awkward silence) until Jesse and Spike got here. I was kind of annoyed by having to wait, but when I saw how haggard and tired Jesse looking, I wasn't really annoyed anymore. I was kind of surprised. I mean, what happened?

I voiced this to him after he kissed me on the cheek when he arrived in the office, and he just said in my ear, quietly, "I will tell you later."

I nodded and sat back down again — I got up tp greet Jesse. It was common courtesy. Especially when it comes to the one you love.

Jesse gestured for Spike, er, Scott, to sit on the bench against the wall, since there were no more chairs in the office.

"Jesse, Susannah, what is this about?" Father Dom asked.

Jesse turned to look at me and I nodded. He turned back to Father D and said, "Well, it appears that you will have to make up another identity, _Padre_."

Father Dominic looked confused. "Another identity?"

It was clear that Jesse did not know how to explain this. I guess it was up to me. "Father Dom, I found Jesse's cat, Spike—" I noticed said cat looked up when I said his name. I guess he finally recognized it. Weird. "—in the middle of the road the other night. He was mangled, near dead. I took him to the vet..."

And then I continued to tell the rest of the story. Father Dom seemed very intrigued by it, surprised too. Well, that was the expected reaction, I guess. It's not everyday a cat is resurrected and turned into a human.

"So let me see if I understand this," Father Dominic said once I finished the story, completely out of breath, too. "You found Spike in the road, almost dead, and brought him to the vet. The vets could not do anything, so you brought him to Paul and he did some kind of resurrection on him, which turned him into a human?"

I nodded. Yep, that was it. All in a nutshell.

He sighed. "You know, making an identity out of nothing is not a very easy task. At least with you, Jesse, you were actually previously a human."

I saw Jesse smile a little, but not much. I wasn't really sure what was bothering him, but he said he would tell me later, so I was okay with it for now—although, very curious.

"I know, Father D," I said. "But you're the only one who will be able to do this. I mean, you did it with Jesse—"

"And _that_ was not a very easy task. He has to have a birth certificate, social security num—"

"I know, I know. The whole shebang." I sighed. "Please?" I tried as my last resort.

Father Dominic smiled. "I was not going to say no from the beginning. I was just letting you know how difficult a task this is."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"As do I," Jesse said from next to me.

I glanced over at him and smiled, then turned my head attention back to Father Dominic. "So it's set then? Is there anything we can do?"

He thought for a second, then glanced at Spike, then back at me. "Well, I think you should start with getting some job applications. Something preferably a little easy, considering his, um, status."

I nodded. "Okay, I can do that." Then I looked at my watch. 3:56. I had to babysit at 4:30, so I had plenty of time to go home and change, get the skirt for Sarah, and then go to the kids' house.

"Well, it seems as if we are done here." Father Dom stood up, as did Jesse, and walked over to the door to let us all out. Jesse held his hand out for me to pull me up, and I took it gratefully as he pulled me gently to my feet.

I asked Jesse what had happened before he came to the Mission. He just said there were some difficulties with Spike. Apparently he didn't know how to put his clothes on. Instantly I felt bad for Paul when he had to dress him.

Oh well. He kind of deserved that anyway.

- § -

"Oh, my God."

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if that was a good 'oh, my God' or a bad one. My nervousness obviously showed, since Sarah looked up at me and smiled and said, "No, I don't think its bad. I _love_ it! Oh, wait'll I show my mom when she gets home..."

And she was all ready out the bedroom door and going to Melissa's room to show her. I heard an "Omigod!" come from the room and instantly a smile appeared on my face as I was walking out into the hallway.

You did good, Simon, you did good.

For once.

I went into Melissa's room and saw them both on her bed, admiring my handiwork. "So," I said, leaning against the doorframe. "I take it you like it."

Sarah jumped up off the bed and, surprisingly, hugged me. I was so shocked by it that I almost fell back when she embraced me. "Oh, thank you _so _much, Suze!"

Hesitantly I hugged her back. I had major personal space issues (except when it came to Jesse), but I put that aside for that moment.

She pulled away and looked up at me—she was 13 and shorter than me. Her mom was not a very tall woman, so I really didn't expect her to be. She was probably only five foot at the most.

"Um," she said, suddenly a little nervous. "I'm sorry."

I cocked my head to the side. "Sorry? For what?"

She looked down. "For being mean to you when you first started babysitting us. It's just...well, my mom is constantly getting new babysitters and it just gets annoying. Most of them are just there for the money and don't care about us at all. But you...well, you're not like everyone else, Suze."

Gee, thanks. Like I didn't all ready know that.

But nevertheless, I smiled at her. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." And it did. Just as she had said, I was not like everyone else, and that actually meant something to me now. Something good. Instead of always being the 'freak' or the 'strange girl,' I was now unique.

- § -

No.

I picked up another one off my bed and held it to me in front of my mirror.

Ugh. No. Not at all.

All these clothes and _nothing to wear_. How could that be?

There was not one piece of clothing that I could wear tonight. Jesse wouldn't really care, but I did. I had to look my best, even if we were only going to dinner and then watching a movie at his place.

What I needed was...casual, yet sexy.

Okay, I guess it was time to go see my mom. She was bound to have something.

So I walked down the hall and knocked on her bedroom door. She called her me to come in and I did. Instantly she knew I was having a problem.

"Suzie? What's wrong, honey?"

I sighed, frustrated. "I have a date with Jesse tonight and I can't find a single thing to wear."

She smiled. "Ah," she said, "love."

Well, duh.

"Okay, let's go see what you have, honey." And she walked out of the room and back into mine. She started rummaging through my closet, looking for something, anything.

Been there, done that.

"Aha!"

I looked over at her. She couldn't have possible found something worth wearing tonight. She turned around with a low-cut camisole. It was a silky material with an empire-waist and it was beaded along the cut.

I almost forgot I had that in there.

She smiled and went to find a pair of pants for me to wear. She extracted a new pair of jeans. I noticed that she grimaced at my old torn-up jeans that were in the drawer.

"This and a pair of flats and you'll have Jesse drooling."

I smiled gratefully. I went over and hugged her, saying, "Thanks so much, Mom. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, honey." She looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Oh, you're growing up so fast. Soon you'll be out of the house and going away to college..."

I knew this was coming. She always does this, now that I'm approaching the end of my senior year of high school.

I smiled at her. "Mom, I'll come and visit, you know that."

She smiled through the tears that were brewing in her eyes. "I know. I know." And then she hugged me again. "Okay, I'll leave you alone to get ready now."

- § -

After dinner, Jesse brought me back to his place. I was kind of skeptical, because, you know, we couldn't really be alone because of Spike and everything. Oh, wait, my bad, _Scott_.

But anyway, I voiced this to Jesse and he just chuckled and put his arm around me. "Worry not, _querida_. He's with Father Dominic. Apparently Father Dominic wants to show him some things."

I just nodded and snuggled into him. Well, at least we were able to be alone tonight. It seems like its been forever since we've spent alone time together.

I sat down on his couch when we got to his place. He went searching for a movie and something to drink for both of us. Meanwhile, I just sat there thinking about how this night would go. Would we get in any make-out sessions? Or, you know, get past second base?

Nah. Probably not.

I mean, I _hoped_ that would happen, but Jesse was just too conservative.

Sigh...maybe he would change his mind eventually.

Jesse came back in the room and smiled at me. He put both of our drinks down on the coffee table in front of me, and then he went to pop the DVD into the DVD player. Then he came back over to me and sat down, putting his arm around me securely. He took the remote in his hand and pressed play. Instantly the movie started playing.

I moved closer to Jesse, burying the side of my face into his chest. Jesse just tightened his arm around me.

About an hour into the movie I felt my eyes start to drift closed. I hadn't really realized how tired I was until then. Or maybe it was just the atmosphere - me laying on Jesse, his arms around me, the quietness of the house besides the movie playing...

I don't know. But I just fell asleep like that.

And all too soon Jesse was waking me up. "Susannah? I'm sorry, _querida, _but the movie is over and I need to get up."

Groggily I moved my head off of him. I heard him laugh lightly and then he got up off the couch to put the movie away.

"Jesse? What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "Almost eleven o'clock."

I nodded, still a little sleepy. "My mom wants me home at midnight, so we have plenty of time."

He smiled at me and put the movie box on the coffee table. "Maybe you should go home, Susannah. You're tired."

I smiled at him, then leaned in to kiss him. He responded quickly and very happily. He pulled away though, saying, "I'm serious, _querida_. If you're tired—"

"Jesse," I intervened. "I'm fine. Really."

"Susannah, if you're tired, then maybe I should take you h—"

I groaned. "Oh, come on. Don't do this, Jesse. I'm really, really fine. Now can we stop arguing and get back to kissing?"

He grinned. "If that's what you want?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

And then his lips were on mine again, his body pushing me into the leather couch. His kisses were the best — welcoming, enticing, passionate. It was crazy. I just _craved_ them. And all the other things that came with them. The shivery feelings I got when he caressed the skin on my stomach or my lower back. The feel of his lower body pressed against mine...

I shuddered then, thinking about that.

But that just caused Jesse to pull away. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "No, everything's just fine," I said with a giddy smile.

"Good," he said and he was back to kissing me again.

Maybe he's changed his mind about all of this. Or...maybe someone spiked his drink.

Inwardly I snorted. Who the hell else would be around to spike his drink? Unless Spike was actually here and was experimenting. Or...a ghost? No, I would have sensed them—

"Ah!"

Jesse hopped off of me quickly. "Susannah? What's wrong?"

I looked down at my feet, where I had felt something wet hit them. Wet and...slimy.

"Oh! Oh, Shelly its just you..." I was relieved. That really scared me. I thought it was some slug or something...ew.

Jesse just chuckled. "Of course its only the dog, Susannah."

I sent a mild glare his way. Mock me, why don't you. Oh, wait, you all ready did.

Jesse looked at his watch. "Oh, I really should get you back, _querida_. It's 11:45..."

I nodded and got up. I squatted down and pet Shelly for a few moments until Jesse was ready to take me home. Then I went with him down to his car and he drove me home.

But the way there I was thinking...what if Shelly hadn't interrupted? Would Jesse have gone any further?

**A/N: SO sorry its been so long since I've last updated. But now I have, so you can review for me. :D**


	9. Author's Note

Sigh...I don't know what to do with this story. It was really only a spur of the moment thing, when I was wondering what it would be like to have Spike a human.

So yeah, I'm putting this on hiatus. Along with a bunch of my other stories for a bit. I'm really sorry. : (

But rest assured, I WILL come back to this when I finish up a bunch of other stories. Don't know how log that will take, so hang in there.

-Nicole


End file.
